I know you'll love me
by watashi-no-hanashi
Summary: J'ai dans l'idée que le pairing  yaoi  va me faire crucifier ... j'ai hésité d'ailleurs à le passer en yunjae mais finalement nan, je reste dans mon crossover Na !   PS: Oui, je suis dans les personnages égocentriques
1. Chapter 1

_**PROLOGUE**_

**Voilà bien trois minutes qu'il fixait ce point invisible avec attention, se contentant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure par moments. Sentant ce regard insistant, l'objet de son attention se tourna vers lui, fronçant les sourcils, l'interrogeant de façon muette. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et il détourna la tête maladroitement, une expression de gêne particulièrement présente sur son visage. À la table voisine, la jeune fille lui sourit, faisant tourner le liquide bleuâtre de son verre avec sa paille. Il se redressa timidement pour voir qu'il était toujours observé. D'un geste maladroit il fit basculer sa boisson qui se renversa sur la table, goutant jusqu'à ses cuisses. Il poussa brutalement sa chaise et se releva pour épargner autant que possible son jean bleu clair, faisant tomber plusieurs porte-dossier qui s'éparpillèrent à leur tour sur le sol. Prise de compassion, la demoiselle se leva à son tour et prit quelques serviettes en papier sur sa table pour venir l'aider. **

-Merci, **bafouilla-t-il mal-à-l'aise en prenant les serviettes qu'on lui tendait pour commencer à éponger autour du verre vide. **

-Ce n'est rien, **répondit-elle accompagnée de son sourire attendrit. **

**Elle l'aida autant que possible, ramassant certaines feuilles volantes qui tentaient de s'enfuir sous la brise légère et retourna vers son siège délaissé. Après une longue minute d'hésitation, jeune homme la suivit pour engager la conversation.**

-Merci pour votre aide, **commença-t-il d'un ton mal assuré. **Ces papiers sont vraiment important. Sincèrement, Merci.** Poursuivit-il en s'inclinant poliment. **

-Ce n'est rien.

-Je peux vous offrir un verre pour vous remercier ? **Glissa-t-il rougissant. **

-C'est votre verre qui a été renversé, pas le mien, **plaisanta-t-elle l'air toujours aussi aimable. **

-Je … peut-être que je pourrai avoir votre numéro pour vous inviter à dîner en guise de remerciement ? **Demanda le jeune homme visiblement nerveux.**

**Les lèvres de son interlocutrice s'étirèrent un peu plus avant qu'elle ne hoche de la tête et lui tende une carte de visite sur laquelle figurait un numéro de téléphone portable. **

-C'est le numéro sur lequel je suis toujours joignable, mais si vous voulez je suis libre dans la soirée.

**L'air étonné, un brin intimidé, il accepta la petite carte et acquiesça vigoureusement à la proposition, provoquant un léger rire chez la jeune femme. **

-Je dois déposer quelques papiers à mon lieu de travail sinon j'ai tout mon temps, **ajouta-t-elle.**

-Je vous accompagne alors**, répondit-il rapidement. **

**Elle accepta avec joie la proposition et il l'invita à le suivre jusqu'à sa Mercedes haut-de-gamme qu'elle jaugea d'un œil appréciateur. **

**Un sourire en coin naquit sur son visage. C'était tellement simple. C'était une stratégie hors du commun qu'il avait élaboré lui-même avec ses multiples expériences, mais elle était infaillible. Personne n'y résistait, femme ou homme. Personne ne se doutait de ses intentions peu scrupuleuses. Après tout, qui irait soupçonner ou critiquer un beau jeune homme timide et maladroit ? Personne. C'était si simple de gagner la confiance de tout le monde de cette manière. La satisfaction se lisait sur son visage. Il avait encore gagné, comme toujours. Il fit un crochet jusqu'au serveur pour payer les consommations et croisa le regard moralisateur d'un habitué emmitouflé sous un ensemble écharpe-bonnet qui lui cachait entièrement le visage. **

** Personne ne soupçonnait Kim Jaejoong, c'était vrai. Mais depuis le temps qu'il pratiquait son ''activité'' dans ce bar, ce jeune homme était probablement le seul à connaître le visage caché de cet ange de façade. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Message aux lectrices : J'ai décidé de poster des parties plutôt courtes et je crois vais garder le pairing d'origine, tant pis pour le choc psychologique des yunjae fangirl XD [Merci Pikanox 3] Ce chapitre n'est que de narration et fait encore guise d'introduction parce qu'il pose surtout le contexte, l'environnement et le caractère aussi._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE I<strong>

** Il était dix-huit heures trente tapantes d'après l'horloge municipale. Comme tous les jours, Kim Jaejoong s'installait à la terrasse de son café favoris. Placé au centre de la ville dans une avenue piétonne qui joutait la place marchande, il appréciait l'animation paisible qui enveloppait les lieux. Pas de circulation bruyante, seuls des mouvements de personnes plus ou moins silencieuses. Il avait fait sienne cette table légèrement en retrait. Il estimait qu'elle était un peu comme lui. D'apparence passe-partout avec ce quelque chose qui ne manquait pas d'attirer l'attention. Et bien sûr, il aimait ça.**

**L'humilité était un trait de caractère qu'il avait appris avec le temps. Il en maîtrisait les expressions à la perfection. Mais honnêtement, il était bien trop heureux de susciter autant de compliments, admiration et jalousie pour être sincère. **

**Oui, cet endroit était le sien. Il en avait pris possession un beau jour d'automne. Emmitouflé dans son blouson en cuir signé Verazzano, il s'était assis à cette terrasse et avait regardé ces nombreux mouvements humains. Toutes ces petites fourmis qui s'activaient, obnubilées par des préoccupations futiles. **

**La première chose qui lui avait plu ici, c'était qu'il pouvait voir toutes ces banalités quotidiennes sans la moindre restriction. Il pouvait observer, détailler, juger à guise. La seconde, c'était que personne ne pouvait réellement ignorer sa présence. Et ça, c'était une chose qu'il aimait savourer avec délectation. Ces regards remplis d'envie qu'il feignait ne pas sentir, ces petits gloussements féminins qu'il semblait ne pas entendre, jamais il n'aurait pu vivre sans ces multiples attentions qui flattaient son égo.**

**Il aimait cet endroit et avait même finit par en faire son principal espace de détente. Il avait abandonné à son profit les boites de nuit et ne ressentait plus le moindre besoin d'écumer les bars de seconde zone en quête de divertissement. Il n'en avait plus besoin. Ce petit café lui offrait tout ce qu'il désirait désormais. Et la distraction n'en était que plus plaisante.**

**Parfois, rarement, il s'installait discrètement et se contentait de regarder les passants. Laissant les heures défiler avec pour seule compagnie un demi ou un verre de blanc lorsqu'il était d'humeur sereine. Cependant, la plupart du temps il prenait place avec une assurance qu'il savait camoufler et commandait un jus de fruit ou un soda. Dominant l'espace de son aura si particulière et si bien exploitée. **

**À ces occasions, son regard analysait les environs et il choisissait sa cible. Ses préférences se portaient en priorité sur les autres consommateurs, sa tâche n'en était que simplifiée. Son jeu était parfaitement rodé. Il choisissait, jouait et gagnait. Tout était parfaitement planifié. Il maitrisait à la perfection ce jeu d'acteur et toujours il obtenait ce qu'il voulait. Il alliait son physique qu'il jugeait lui-même avantageux à un caractère naïf qu'il adaptait parfois à ses proie et à une apparence aisée qui aidait à taire toute réticence. C'était simple, tout le monde finissait par succomber.**

** Ce jour-là, il se laissa tomber mollement sur la chaise plastifiée. Il était fatigué, blasé de son travail de bureau enfermé dans un bâtiment moite bien que surchauffé. Il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui. Par habitude il commanda un jus de pêche à la serveuse qui se présentait à sa table. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement les alentours sans trouver d'endroit plaisant où se poser. Il n'y avait pas foule ni dans les magasins, ni dans les rues. Les nuages grisonnant et la légère brume qui tombait encourageaient les quelques courageux qui avaient daignés braver le froid à rentrer chez eux. Le printemps était déjà installé depuis deux semaines, mais seul le calendrier permettait de garder en mémoire cette réalité. **

**Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait découvert les lieux, il s'ennuyait ferme. Pas le moindre divertissement à l'horizon. Pourtant, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il en avait besoin. Ses doigts pianotaient sur la table, marquant sa contrariété. Il devait faire passer l'agacement de sa journée, les remontrances incessantes à propos de sa désinvolture de la part du grand patron, qui malheureusement pour lui était accessoirement son paternel. Il voulait oublier ses heures de figuration à attendre la conclusion d'un contrat dont il n'avait rien à faire. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir ce qu'il lui fallait au bon moment ? **

**Il frotta son visage de ses mains sans se retenir de soupirer. Étirant ses pieds sous la table, il s'allongea sur sa chaise fétiche et bascula sa tête en arrière, faisant retomber mollement ses bras le long des accoudoirs. Il n'avait même pas le courage de tenir correctement son image si bien construite tant il était déçu. Malgré ses yeux clos, il sentit une présence une présence à ses côtés et se reprit en main, se redressant immédiatement avec une expression confuse en constatant que l'employée intérimaire venait déposer sa commande. Il savait parfaitement que comme les autres, elle ne resterait pas longtemps à travailler ici. Après tout l'offre d'emplois temporaires pour étudiants semblait être la politique de la maison. Il devait avouer que ça l'arrangeait beaucoup, mais il préférait surveiller ses arrières, il n'aimait pas que n'importe qui soit capable de le percer à jour. **

**Bien droit sur son siège, il la remercia, revêtant son air de composition et secoua le jus de fruit avant de commencer à en verser le contenu dans son verre multicolore. Il plongea sa paille dans le liquide, jouant de cet arc en ciel de couleur avant de la porter à sa bouche. Un nouveau client dépassa les arbustes artificiels de décoration pour traverser la terrasse. Son regard fut instantanément captivé par cette silhouette qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille pour l'avoir si souvent eut devant les yeux. **

**Après tout, il trouverait peut-être le moyen d'égayer sa soirée. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci à mes petites motiveuses adorées alors euuuh évitez de me frapper à la fin de ce chapitre. Je sais que le fameux second personnage n'est pas si apprécié, encore moins par les adeptes de Jae MAIS (oui parce qu'il faut se défendre) toute l'idée de départ était sur ce pairing assez incroyable et avec encouragement de Pikanox (qui va peut être s'en vouloir après ça XD) j'ai décidé de garder tel quel._

_Evitez les tomates, c'est pas bien de gâcher la nourriture _

_sinon bonne lectuuure tout de même XD_

_**CHAPITRE II**_

**Après l'avoir suivi des yeux autant que possible, il l'imita et entra à l'intérieur du bar, son verre dans une main, sa sacoche dans l'autre. À peine eut-il passé le seuil de la porte qu'une chaleur douceâtre et artificielle l'enveloppa. Il détestait ça. Il préférait de loin sentir l'air frais de cette fin de mars sur son visage plutôt que l'atmosphère étouffante. Mais aujourd'hui il était décidé à faire quelques concessions pour parvenir à ses fins. **

-Bonjour jeune homme, **salua le vieux propriétaire de son petit coin en retrait. C'est bien la première fois que je te vois à l'intérieur.**

-Euuh … désolé … je crois qu'il va bientôt pleuvoir,** expliqua-t-il confus. **

**Le vieillard sourit de son air bienveillant et lui désigna l'une des places libres. **

-T'excuses pas voyons, installe-toi.

**Timidement les lèvres de Jaejoong s'étirèrent. Il remercia le patron et alla jusqu'à la place qui venait de lui être assignée, dissimulant parfaitement sa satisfaction. Il savait que ce vieil homme s'interrogeait parfois à son sujet. Il savait qu'il lui arrivait de douter de sa sincérité. Mais il savait aussi que toutes ses suspicions fondaient comme neige au soleil lorsque son regard innocent et perdu se dirigeait vers lui. Il avait d'ailleurs remarqué qu'il parvenant même à réveiller chez cet inconnu les instincts paternel qu'il n'avait jamais aperçu chez son propre père. **

**L'attention des quelques consommateurs isolés qu'il avait attiré en entrant s'était détournée de lui. Il posa son verre et retira sa veste, reversant le cendrier qui trônait sur le bord de la table. Le bruit sourd du métal heurtant le sol fit sursauter toutes les personnes présentes, leur regard se portant automatiquement sur la source de ce vacarme. Précipitamment, le jeune gaffeur s'agenouilla pour ramasser l'objet et rassembler les mégots éparpillés.**

-Laisse donc ça, c'est pas bien grave, **le tranquillisa le propriétaire. **

**Jaejoong se confondit en excuses, offrant son lot de courbettes coupables qui attendrissaient l'assistance. Légèrement tremblant, il tira sa chaise pour s'installer tête baissée, ses ongles manucurés agressant son jean levis parfaitement ajusté. **

-Tu es vraiment maladroit comme garçon, **plaisanta encore l'homme pour engager un semblant de conversation. **

-Je … Pardon. Je ne voulais pas, murmura-t-il en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

**Sous les rires compatissants, il releva les yeux et rencontra ceux du jeune homme qui l'avait attiré ici. Il lui adressa une petite moue gênée à laquelle lui répondit un sourire en coin qu'il aurait presque jugé sarcastique avant de se reconcentrer sur sa chope de bière. La lueur enfouie dans le regard de Jaejoong changea. Il avait raison. Cet homme n'était pas comme tous les autres. Lui il savait. Il donnait l'impression de transpercer son masque d'un simple coup d'œil, de voir sa vraie personnalité à travers chacun de ses gestes. Il ne se laissait pas enjôler par cette image parfaite à laquelle tout le monde adhérait … il ne semblait même pas lui accorder la moindre attention particulière. Sans savoir pourquoi son intérêt n'en fut que renforcé. Il voulait cet homme. Qu'importe le temps qu'il lui faudrait, qu'importe les efforts. Il aimait les défis et celui-là comme les autres il finirait par le gagner. **

-Tu n'es pas d'ici, pas vrai mon garçon ? **Entendit-il, le faisant sortir de ses pensées. **

-Pas vraiment … enfin … je travaille pas loin maintenant, **répondit Jaejoong en passant la main dans ses cheveux mi-long qui lui retombait sur le visage. **

-Excuses ma curiosité hein, mais bon, à mon âge on a plus tellement d'autres occupations.

-Ce n'est rien...

**Oubliant les questions qui lui étaient posées, Jaejoong fut intrigué par une réflexion du serveur au comptoir qui s'adressait à son intrigant jeune homme. **

-Tu devais pas y aller pour dix-neuf heures ?

-Si, si répliqua le jeune homme avec lassitude.

-Dans ce cas faudrait te bouger, il te reste pas deux siècles et repousse pas encore une fois, tu dois te décider à régler ça avec lui, **le sermonna fermement le barman qui semblait connaître personnellement son interlocuteur. **

**Sans répondre, l'homme grommela exposant tout de même cette proximité qui liait les deux hommes. En quelques gorgées Jaejoong termina son verre et s'accouda au bar pour payer sa consommation.**

-Vivement que tu te fasses virer que je puisse revenir ici tranquillement.

**Ignorant la remarque, le serveur émit le ticket de caisse qu'il remit à Jaejoong. **

-350 yens s'il vous plaît.

**Jaejoong tira sa sacoche qu'il posa sur le comptoir et farfouilla à l'intérieur. Il en sortit des crayons et des portes documents mal fermés avant de brandir son portefeuille d'un air victorieux, faisant s'envoler quelques feuilles.**

-Ahh ! Suiimasennnn,** gémit-il en se lançant à leur poursuite.**

**Il rattrapa rapidement les papiers, bousculant au passage son voisin qui laissa échapper le porte-carte qu'il tenait à la main. Faussement honteux, il ramassa avec lenteur l'objet en cuir et le tendit à son propriétaire. **

-Merci, **dit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête.** Bon j'y vais, à demain Toma, **annonça-t-il en posant un billet sur la table avant de sortir, laissant un vent frais envahir l'entrée jusqu'à ce que la porte ne se referme derrière lui. **

-Hep ! Attends !** Interpella le patron sans succès.** Il a oublié quelque chose,** ajouta-t-il en désignant une forme rectangulaire en plastique qui jonchait le sol. **

**Jaejoong se baissa pour ramasser ce qui semblait être une carte et se redressa face aux deux hommes, effaçant rapidement son sourire calculateur. **

-Ba je lui donnerai, laissez-là ici, **répondit le serveur en débarrassant les verres vides pour les placer dans le lave-vaisselle. **

-Je vais lui rendre, **affirma Jaejoong avec détermination.** C'est une carte de travail de l'entreprise à côté de la mienne, je le verrai sûrement en y allant demain matin, **continua-t-il d'une traite en observant ce qu'il tenait dans les mains. **

**Il releva les yeux, posa la carte près de ses affaires et farfouilla dans son portefeuille pour en sortir la monnaie qu'il devait. **

-Enfin … je veux dire, c'est sûrement important.

-Je te la confie alors mon garçon, ça peut pas te faire de mal de t'ouvrir à quelqu'un, **s'amusa le patron de ce qu'il prenait pour un intérêt amical particulier. **

**Jaejoong hocha de la tête, visiblement heureux. Il rangea son portefeuille dans sa sacoche et reprit la carte entre ses doigts. Il se dirigea vers la porte et salua le vieil homme ainsi que le barman qui le regardait intrigué. Il passa la porte et s'arrêta face à la devanture fermant les yeux pour savourer la brise fraiche qui battait ses joues et faisait danser ses cheveux. Ses paupières se rouvrirent et il regarda encore une fois ce qui, il l'espérait allait constituer sa nouvelle chance. **

-Yamashita …** murmura-t-il pensif alors que ses jambes prenaient automatiquement le chemin de son appartement. **


	4. Chapter 4

_voui voui, déjà. Incroyable venant de moi, je sais. Mais j'en profite tant que j'ai de l'avance ... Je poste ! XD_

_Merci à mes trois lectrices adorées sur ce projet un peu hors-norme ^^ soit Pikanox, Heughae et Aotsuki-Midori Akimi_

_Enjoy 3 _

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE III<strong>_

**Le soleil s'imposait peu à peu dans le ciel dégagé. Les rues étaient bondées d'employés s'empilant vers les transports en commun pour effectuer leur travail monotone, tandis que ceux qui choisissaient leur véhicule individuel se retrouvaient rapidement pris dans les embouteillages. Peu à peu la ville s'éveillait à coup de klaxon au milieu des ronronnements de moteurs. Les joies des heures de pointes.**

**Devant l'immense bâtiment qui logeait son entreprise, Yamashita vidait intégralement ses poches. Son portefeuille, ses clés et de nombreux papiers dans la main gauche, la droite encore libre explora désespérément les poches de son costume trois pièces. Il rangeait pourtant toujours ses documents au même endroit, impossible que son bien ait ainsi disparu subitement. Il rouvrit une nouvelle fois son porte-carte sans y trouver satisfaction.**

**De l'autre coté de la rue, dans son pantalon en jean surmonté d'une veste de complet sur mesure, Jaejoong observait la scène, attendant le bon moment pour agir. Décidant qu'il avait suffisamment fait attendre sa future nouvelle connaissance, il s'étira et inspira un bon coup histoire de se remettre en condition, puis traversa la rue.**

**Il trottina jusqu'au jeune homme, portant peu d'attention aux mouvements alentours. **

-Ano … Yamashita-san ? **Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, dissimulé dans le dos de l'interpellé. **

**À l'entente de son nom, il se retourna et fit face à ce visage familier. Étonné, il plissa les yeux entre amusement et interrogation, comme s'il pouvait ainsi trouver une quelconque explication à cette situation atypique. **

**Voyant que son interlocuteur ne semblait pas décidé à reprendre la parole, il l'encouragea discrètement, la voix légèrement excitée, comme un enfant à l'annonce d'une nouvelle distraction. **

-C'est moi …

-Vous avez perdu ça, **bafouilla Jaejoong la tête orientée vers le bout de ses chaussures neuves et rutilantes. **

**Dubitatif, Yamashita jaugea l'objet qui lui était tendu du bout des doigts avant de reporter son attention sur le coréen.**

-J'ai pensé que c'était sûrement important, **poursuivit celui-ci en lui mettant directement la petite carte entre les mains. **

-Merci, **répondit-il machinalement, occupé à vérifier qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de ce dont il était à la recherche depuis plusieurs minutes. Même si cela ne faisait aucun doute. **

**Constatation faite, il releva le visage avec suspicion et rencontra le regard de son sauveur du moment, visiblement inquiet et on ne peut mieux tinté d'un semblant d'innocence. L'espace d'un instant il se sentit coupable de se montrer si soupçonneux face à la candeur flagrante que le jeune homme reflétait. Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas se laisser prendre, mais étrangement une sorte de doute,qui n'avait pas lieu d'être subsistait, le poussant à l'observer d'un œil insistant. **

-Désolé de vous avoir dérangé pour ça. J'aurai dû y faire plus attention, **finit-il par déclarer par ****pure politesse. **

-Oh ce n'est rien, je suis content de vous avoir aidé, **sourit le coréen.** Et puis je travaille dans le bâtiment d'à coté.

**Yamashita jeta un coup d'œil au building vitré qui joutait son lieu de travail avant de se reporter sur Jaejoong. **

-Vraiment ?

**En guise réponse, il hocha joyeusement de la tête, semblant dominer difficilement cette timidité apparente. Il ne devait pas se laisser prendre. **

-Mon bâtiment traite des importations coréennes, mais il s'agit de la même entreprise. Quelle coïncidence !

-En effet, **acquiesça Yamashita avec une certaine distance que la situation et ses étranges impressions lui imposaient. **

-C'est pour ça qu'on se retrouve à décompresser au même endroit ! Enfin … je veux dire, je vous ai déjà vu là-bas, **ajouta-t-il maladroitement. **

**Yamashita sourit à cette réflexion qui lui rappelait le manège habituel du jeune coréen. De ce sourire légèrement ironique, presque sarcastique et pourtant presque complice qui avait tant captivé Jaejoong. Un sourire peu marqué qui rehaussait la beauté subtile de son visage fin.**

-Je sais que je devrais vous remercier encore, mais je risque d'avoir des problèmes si je ne me dépêche pas d'embaucher, **annonça-t-il presque embêté de ne pas pouvoir observer encore le déroulement de cette discussion avec cet étrange garçon qui l'intriguait.**

**Jaejoong fut déçu et l'espace d'une demi seconde celle-ci put se lire dans ces prunelles, avec une pureté et une sincérité qui ne lui seyait pas. Il avait espéré pouvoir prolonger un peu plus cette première discussion avec cet homme intrigant, avec sa nouvelle cible. Il se reprit bien vite, apercevant peut-être un moyen de profiter ultérieurement de sa gratitude, conformément aux usages de ce genre de situation. **

-Ce n'est rien. Je dois y aller aussi. À coup sûr nous nous reverrons sous peu.

-Probable, **répondit Yamashita mi-amusé mi-intrigué par le comportement de cet inconnu hors norme, s'imaginant qu'il faisait référence à ces fameuses ''rencontres'' atypiques dans ce bar commun. **

**Involontairement, son regard se fit scrutateur, cherchant à percer ce mystère humain. Il était bien déterminé à comprendre ce que cachait ce rôle sur mesure, à quoi ce tissu de mensonges pouvait-il bien servir à un si bel homme. Car si Yamashita était parfaitement conscient de ses charmes, il savait aussi que ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment à lui envier. Alors pourquoi ? Lui-même n'avait jamais eu à faire de concessions particulières pour séduire et il était certain qu'il aurait pu en être de même pour son vis-à-vis. Étrangement, sa curiosité fut avivée. Et si c'était bien une sorte de défi qu'il venait de lui être implicitement lancé, il était déterminé à le relever. **

**S'extrayant à ses pensées, il s'inclina une dernière fois, tant pour le remercier une dernière fois que pour le saluer et entra dans le bâtiment sécurisé, l'esprit encore hanté par ses interrogations.**

**Patiemment Jaejoong attendit de le voir disparaître derrière les portes vitrées pour sortir son téléphone portable. Son sourire des bons jours, le vrai, étirant ses lèvres et le regard déterminé, il se planta devant la grande baie vitrée. **

**Il avait raison. Quelque chose était différent, anormal. Et de fait, intéressant. Comme un insecte vers la lumière, il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré. Physiquement oui, bien sur, mais pas seulement. C'était cette nouvelle envie, ce petit détail invisible qui le motivait. Peut-être aussi cette absence d'intérêt pour l'être parfait qu'il avait dessiné années après années. Était-il possible que cet homme seul n'y soit pas sensible ?**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, il le ferait céder. Comme tous les autres, il finirait à ses pieds, entièrement sien. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il saurait mettre toutes les chances de son coté, prêt à tout pour réussir.**

**La sonnerie régulière de l'appareil cessa et la voix familière d'un homme d'âge mûr se fit entendre brièvement.**

-C'est moi. Je veux travailler dans la branche japonaise quelque temps.

**Il distingua quelques grommellements et une question perdue au milieu des reproches. Il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Il l'avait décidé et ce n'est pas celui qui était désigné comme son père qui irait à l'encontre de sa volonté.**

-Dès aujourd'hui, **continua-t-il en réponse à l'interrogation du grand patron. Puis sans laisser lui le temps de placer le moindre mot, il raccrocha. **

**Il rangea le mobile dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et sortit à la place sa carte de l'entreprise. Il lissa inutilement ses habits et pénétra dans le bâtiment, brandissant le nom qu'il avait hérité de son père comme passe-droit. **

**Il traversa les étages comme à son habitude, ne pensant qu'à la manière dont il allait à nouveau approcher et faire céder son appétissante proie. Son récent interlocuteur tout à son esprit, il ne remarqua pas qu'il en avait oublié momentanément son personnage de parfait fils à papa. **


	5. Chapter 5

_ c'est moiiii vouivoui toujours pas mourue, et apres ce temps c'est un tout petit chapitre de cette fiction que je poste. Ui mais j'ai excuse, ma conquête de l'Est me prend beauuuucoup de temps. C'est donc de Seoul que je poste ce mini-chapitre avant un autre chapitre de Nouveau Départ qui devrait plus trop tarder avec un peu d'espoir ^^_

_Enjoy et merci encore à mes 3 miss :p_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE IV<strong>

**Sans attendre, il se rendit dans son bureau pour emmener avec lui le strict nécessaire qui rendrait son apparition plus naturelle. Il croisa bon nombre d'employé qui arrivait juste en cette heure de pointe sans y porter grande attention. Il ne remarqua même pas les regards circonspects de certains hommes ni ceux languissants de ces admiratrices habituelles qu'attiraient son attitude insolite. Au détour d'un couloir désert, une voix l'interpella sans pour autant qu'elle ne l'arrête. **

-J'ai peut-être le droit à une explication. Je ne suis pas là pour céder à tes caprices,** gronda en coréen l'homme d'une soixantaine d'année, imposant dans son costume sobre et suivi de près par son assistant. **

-Ce n'est pas comme si ça t'intéressait,** répliqua le plus jeune dans la même langue sans se préoccuper de la bienséance ou des normes de son éducation. **

**Son père, parce qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui, haussa les sourcils, esquissant un sourire de façade. À les voir, on devinait sans aller bien loin d'où ce dernier avait appris son jeu d'acteur. **

-C'est rare de te voir si naturel, **fit constater monsieur Kim en observant son fils, presque satisfait. **

-C'est rare de te voir tout court,** ironisa celui-ci en appliquant lui aussi son sourire hypocrite.**

**Sous l'apparence bonne enfant que pouvait revêtir la scène pour les néophytes, il semblait en plein combat par leur seul jeu de regards mal camouflés. **

-Tu peux au moins me dire ce que tu comptes subitement faire là-bas, c'est de ma responsabilité.

-J'estime qu'il serait bon de renforcer la collaboration avec la branche japonaise, **répondit-il en japonais, l'air enjoué et souriant. **

**Il agrémenta le tout d'un rapide sourire aimable pour celui qu'il qualifiait comme le chien de garde de son père et lança un regard de défi à son père qui n'osait répliquer, ayant aperçu des visiteurs au bout du couloir. **

**Il rit à moitié jaune. Il savait qu'il ne ferait rien et à cette seule pensée ces lèvres s'étirèrent un peu plus. Finalement il s'inclina, coupant court à ce silence qui trainait en longueur et laissa là les deux hommes. **

**Arrivé dans l'open-space, il lança un « Ohayo » d'un voix forte et faussement hésitante. Le tout accompagné de ses habituelles salutations polies auxquelles tous étaient accoutumés. Comme toujours, les employés lui répondirent avec sincérité, mais il ne s'attarda pas. Il n'oubliait pas que son objectif était tout autre. Il traversa le flot de pantins en activité et entra dans son bureau personnel, légèrement en retrait. Il farfouilla dans ses tiroirs et attrapa quelques dossiers ornés des logos de collaborations internationales sans s'occuper de leur contenu. Il prit aussi le netbook qui ne quittait habituellement pas la pièce de travail et sortit d'un pas décidé. **

-Jaejoong-san ?

**Ayant immédiatement reconnu l'une des directrices du secteur qui avait une fâcheuse tendance à le coller constamment. **

-Hai ? **Dit-il en se retournant, évitant de montrer son ennui et l'irritation que provoquait sa simple présence et son sourire doucereux.**

-Vous allez quelque part ?

-Oh, je dois travailler aux affaires japonaises un petit moment pour un projet important.

-Vraiment ? **Demanda-t-elle fortement peinée, à tel point qu'elle en arrêta son rituel numéro de charme. **

-Oui, vous m'en voyez désolé de vous quitter si rapidement, mais les ordres sont les ordres. J'espère que l'on aura l'occasion de se revoir,** ajouta-t-il en s'inclinant respectueusement, cherchant à s'extirper au plus vite des griffes de la demoiselle. **

-Je l'espère aussi, **répondit-elle avec sincérité, s'inclinant à son tour. **

**Les politesses obligatoires passées, il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur les lieux. Ses affaires à la main, il partit le pas sautillant jusqu'au bâtiment voisin. **

**Par précaution, il salua précautionneusement chaque personne qu'il croisa dans son nouveau lieu de travail. Il parvint même à s'offrir sans le moindre effort l'aide de l'une des réceptionnistes pour l'accompagner jusqu'au bureau qu'il convoitait. **

**Arrivé à destination, il observa minutieusement les lieux, repérant au premier regard la silhouette reconnaissable de Yamashita-san. Son ventre se serra étrangement. Rien de douloureux, bien au contraire. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ce genre de sensation d'anticipation, d'excitation. Comparable à celui d'un enfant lors de la veillée de Noël.**

**C'était déroutant, mais ça lui plaisait. Car c'était également la première fois qu'il avait un véritable attrait pour quelque chose, un attrait qui n'était pas uniquement physique.**

**Ses affaires toujours à la main, il prit son masque d'anxiété, parfaitement de circonstances et s'éclaira la gorge, paralysant les employés dans leur tâches peu joyeuses. Les regards se tournèrent avec curiosité vers lui, dont le sien. **

-Bonjour, je suis transféré dans ce service pour quelque temps. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.

**Il s'abaissa plus que nécessaire et reçu d'enthousiastes messages de bienvenue. **

**De son bureau, Yamashita ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il parvint à y lire de l'étonnement, de l'amusement et un petit quelque chose que lui-même exprimait sans s'en rendre compte. Au moins, désormais, il savait que son étrange intérêt, cette curiosité, était réciproque. **


End file.
